Gadis berponi : Sasuke's Side
by fatrakey
Summary: Sequel Gadis berponi! Menceritakan kisah setelah meninggalnya Naruto dan pelajaran apa yang mereka dapat dari seorang Naruto. Juga menjelaskan beberapa detail yang belum terungkap. Kali ini cerita berpusat pada Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana kehidupannya? Dan siapa Naruto menurut Sasuke? Silahkan simak! Semoga suka. Chapter 1.


**GADIS BERPONI "SASUKE'S SIDE"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata

Genre : Angst, Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Newbie, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Sequel ini tidak berdiri sendiri, jadi disarankan untuk membaca kembali fic gadis berponi agar benar-benar bisa dipahami. Sebuah hutang fic yang memang harus segera dibayar. Selamat membaca dan selamat Baper.

 **ENJOY**

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria berusia 30 tahun yang tengah berdiri di sebuah kamar bercat putih. Kamar yang telah ditinggalkan penghuninya selama kurang lebih lima tahun lamanya. Kamar yang bahkan tidak berubah dan tidak akan pernah diubah, hanya dibiarkan seperti sedia kala. Kamar yang akan menjadi tempat merindu untuk mengenang sosok pemiliknya. Kamar yang membawa kebahagian dan kesedihan kepada siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut celana hitam panjang ke arah sebuah meja kerja. Mata itu menatap sedu setiap jengkal pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh retina hitamnya. Sebuah bingkai foto kini menjadi fokus tatapan matanya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih dan mengangkat benda pembawa kenangan itu. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tergambar dalam cetak kertas Glossy itu. Satu orang berambut kuning yang mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dengan membentuk simbol perdamaian. Satu orang lagi berdiri dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Kedua sosok itu menggunakan pakaian kelulusan khas sebuah Universitas. Melihat kembali foto itu membuat bibir sang Uchiha terangkat untuk tersenyum. Mengenang kembali sosok kuning yang kini telah beristirahat dalam ketenangan.

"Anata?" Suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata hitamnya kini menatap ke arah sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kemarilah!" ajaknya dengan senyum yang masih terhias di wajah.

Sosok wanita itu dirangkul dengan kelembutan saat tiba di samping kiri tubuh tingginya. Sebuah rangkulan kasih sayang yang tentu disambut manja dengan menyandarkan kepala wanita itu ke tubuh sang pria.

"Aku juga merindukannya" ucap si wanita yang begitu mengerti akan perasaan sosok pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

"Ya, si bodoh ini memang telah membuat kita semua merindukannya dalam waktu yang lama" Sasuke kembali menaruh bingkai itu ke atas meja.

Tangan kanannya kini beralih ke arah perut sang istri yang tengah membesar dan membawa kehidupan buah cintanya. Diusapnya lembut kandungan yang kini tepat memasuki bulan ke delapan itu.

"Tapi untunglah anak ini tidak akan tercemari oleh kelakuan si Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

Wanita yang tidak lain Sakura itu menanggapi candaan suaminya dengan tawa kecil diiringi pelukan yang semakin erat. Dia tahu, maksud Sasuke adalah dia ingin anaknya dapat mengenal sosok yang kini telah tiada itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok lain yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pendangan sedu di depan pintu kamar. Sosok itu menghela nafas mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya yang sudah bertahan sekian lama. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan bibir merah muda itu coba membentuk senyuman keikhlasan.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bermesraan di depan fotonya?" tanya sosok itu.

Kedua suami istri itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kushina Kaa-san?" Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang ternyata telah meleleh sejak tadi sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah berbeda. Kushina menatap lembut wanita yang tengah hamil itu dan berjalan mendekat. Tangan lembut Kushina mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Mengerti jika istri Sasuke itu tidak ingin membuatnya sedih dengan meratapi kepergian sosok anaknya.

"M-maaf" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita sarapan. Bukankah aku menyuruhmu memanggil Sasuke untuk itu? Bukan untuk berkasmaran ria di kamar orang lain. Itu malah membuatku cemburu, aku jadi merindukan sosok suami" canda Kushina. Hal itu disambut senyuman lembut dari Sakura.

Tangan Kushina kini menarik Sakura dan membawanya pergi keluar menuju ruang makan. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kedua sosok yang kini hidup bersamanya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Biarkan saja dua homo itu berduaan di kamar dan bermesraan sepuasnya" Kembali Kushina melemparkan candaannya sebelum keluar dari kamar itu bersama Sakura.

"Eh? Aku juga lapar Kaa-san" ucap Sasuke bersikap manja dan ikut mengejar dua wanita kesayangannya. Ya, hanya kepada mereka Sasuke mampu membuang sikap dingin yang selama ini melekat dan berubah menjadi anak kecil di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil itu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kushina yang merupakan ibu dari sahabatnya itu. Hal itu tidak berubah bahkan setelah menikahi seorang Sakura. Mereka bertiga tinggal bersama di rumah kecil Kushina yang sekarang sudah banyak berubah berkat renovasi yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sehingga sekarang, rumah kecil itu telah berubah dan layak ditinggali oleh keluarga kecil mereka. Hanya satu ruangan saja yang tidak pernah tersentuh untuk diubah. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar dari seorang anggota keluarganya yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengakhiri tugasnya di dunia. Kamar pribadi seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke sana sepulang bekerja, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela aktifitas sarapan mereka.

"Iya. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya" jawab lembut sang suami.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak boleh" Kushina lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa? Aku kan juga sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam Naruto" rajuk Sakura.

"Hei, lihatlah keadaan perutmu Nona muda! Apa kau mau tiba-tiba melahirkan di tempat seangker itu?"

"Persalinanku masih satu bulan lagi, Kaa-san" jawab Sakura tidak mau kalah. Ya, Sasuke harus terus bersabar menghadapi dua wanita keras kepala di keluarganya.

"Kushina-kaasan benar, sayang. Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Setelah Sarada lahir, baru kita ke sana bersama-sama" bujuk sang Suami menengahi.

"Ish, kalian menyebalkan. Aku ini dokter, pasti tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa aku lakukan" Rupanya wanita yang sedang hamil tua ini lebih merepotkan daripada saat kandungannya masih di usia muda.

"Sudah, sudah! Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita berbelanja saja? Sekalian kita membeli es krim" Giliran Kushina yang membujuk wanita muda yang sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya itu.

"Kaa-san kira aku anak kecil yang bisa dirayu dengan es krim?"

"Bagaimana dengan dua es krim stroberi"

"Setuju" jawab cepat Sakura diiringi tawa kedua wanita di meja makan itu.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan perdebatan dalam diam hanya bisa tersenyum maklum terhadap dua wanita yang memang pada dasarnya selalu ceria itu. Dua wanita yang selalu berdebat dan tertawa tidak lama setelahnya. Dua wanita yang selalu mengisi pagi dengan keceriaan. Dua wanita yang selalu membawa cahaya seperti apa yang telah dilakukannya dulu.

'Andaikan kau ada di tengah-tengah kami, teman' batinnya.

Ω

Setelah melewati kegiatan sarapan yang hanya diisi oleh obrolan ngalor-ngidul dari kedua wanitanya. Sasuke pun berangkat ke kantornya dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil. Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kematian sahabatnya. Di mulai saat Sasuke yang memutuskan keluar dari perusahaan ayahnya dan memulai karirnya dari awal. Lalu Kushina yang tidak lagi bekerja di sebuah butik mengingat usianya sudah semakin tua. Dan tentu saja, hal itu bisa terjadi atas paksaan dari Sasuke. Sakura yang kini sudah menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat kejadian itu. Dan terakhir, tentang menghilangnya seorang wanita lain dari kisah kehidupan mereka. Hinata, seorang wanita yang menjadi pusat dari kisah yang mereka semua alami. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Tidak, bahkan dengan Istri Sasuke sendiri yang merupakan Sahabat wanita itu.

Mengingat hal itu dalam keadaan menyetir membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kembali fokus melihat ke arah jalan. Dia membuang semua kilatan kenangan yang menghampiri otaknya agar tidak membuatnya ceroboh dan membahayakan nyawanya di jalanan. Namun sepertinya kenangan-kenangan itu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Karena saat Sasuke berhenti di sebuah lampu merah, dia melihat dua orang siswa SMA yang sedang menyebrang. Dua siswa yang berbeda karakter dengan yang satu berjalan santai dan yang lain berjalan dengan tingkah konyolnya. Dua orang siswa yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan masa lalunya.

Flashback on

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Kami berangkat dulu" ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning sambil berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. putra tunggal di keluarga itu.

"Minato-tousan, Kushina-kaasan. Saya permisi berangkat sekolah dan terima kasih atas makanan-"

"WOI, TEME! TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK ETIKA DAN TATA KRAMAMU. KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT, TAHU" Ucapan pemuda yang berada di dalam telah dipotong oleh teriakan itu.

"Iya, iya!" Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya cepat pada kedua orang tua Naruto lalu berlari menyusul sahabatnya keluar.

Tingkah kedua pemuda itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman dari kedua orang dewasa di dalam rumah.

Kegiatan pagi yang mereka alami begitu ramai jika pemuda Uchiha datang menginap di rumah itu. padahal dia hanya pemuda yang sopan dan lebih banyak diam. Naruto lah yang menjadi lebih berisik dengan menanggapi segala tingkah kaku yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Teme, lari lah lebih cepat! Nanti terlambat loh" ucap Naruto di tengah-tengah aktifitas berlarinya.

Jarak rumah Naruto hanya beberapa blok dari sekolah. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat situasi menjadi lebih mudah jika harus berangkat ke sekolah pada saat jam masuk hanya tinggal lima menit lagi.

"Yang berlari di belakang itu kau, Dobe. Kau lah yang harus berlari lebih cepat" Sasuke yang berada lima meter di depan menjawab dengan kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau kan siswa teladan, jika kau terlambat bisa gawat loh! Jadi kau saja yang berlari lebih cepat" dalih Naruto.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi jika memang bisa, bodoh!" Kali ini dia menjawab tanpa menengok ke belakang. Namun saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban dan langkah kaki dari Naruto, barulah dia menengok bahkan harus berhenti.

"Dobe! Kenapa kau berhenti? Jika tidak cepat, kita akan benar-benar terlambat" Sahabatnya itu tengah melihat ke arah lorong yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang diganggu di sana" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjadi sok pahlawan, cepatlah dobe!"

"Kau duluan saja! Siswa teladan sepertimu tidak boleh terlambat. Ayahmu bisa marah besar jika itu terjadi. Jaa-ne" Naruto berlari ke arah lorong itu meninggal Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam belum memutuskan untuk memilih.

"Dasar bodoh. Dia juga dalam masalah jika terlambat" ucap Sasuke pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Dobe" Sasuke memilih untuk melanjutkan berlari ke arah sekolahnya.

Bukan karena Sasuke tidak bisa berkelahi atau tidak peduli pada tindakan kriminal seperti pem-bully-an. Dia sama seperti Naruto, sangat membenci hal yang seperti itu dan dia tidak segan-segan untuk bertindak. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa melanggar aturan dari keluarganya. Dan dilarang terlambat adalah salah satu aturan tersebut. Apalagi jika alasan keterlambatan itu disebabkan suatu hal yang dianggap jamak oleh keluarga Uchiha, yaitu perkelahian. Entah apapun alasannya, perkelahian sudah dianggap sebagai perbuatan yang buruk bagi keluarga itu terlebih bagi Ayah Sasuke. Hal ini lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

Keluarga Uchiha memiliki prinsip tegas yang harus diikuti semua anggota keluarga. Semua peraturan yang ada memiliki dasar yang sama, yakni kedisiplinan. Entah itu disiplin akan waktu, sikap, dan segala hal lainnya yang ada di kehidupan sehari. Dari saat Sasuke bangun tidur sampai dia kembali tidur, hidupnya telah diatur oleh keluarganya. Tidak berhenti di sana, bahkan masa depan pemuda raven itu pun telah diatur oleh sang ayah. Itu menjadikan Sasuke tidak lebih dari sebuah robot yang berada di tengah-tengah masyarakat.

Sasuke terus memikirkan hal itu ketika dirinya dengan beruntung bisa sampai ke sekolah tanpa terlambat. Isi kepalanya terus berputar memikirkan tindakan mana yang benar. Apakah tindakannya yang menuruti peraturan atau tindakan sahabatnya yang telah melanggar peraturan untuk menolong orang lain? Bahkan ketika dia sedang mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama, kebimbangan itu tidak dapat hilang dari kepalanya. Sampai ketika sebuah kejadian meyakinkannya.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke memutuskan menemui Naruto yang dia ketahui mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah. Selain terlambat, ternyata sekolah mengetahui bahwa Naruto terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian. Namun dari luar toilet dia dapat melihat seseorang sedang mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang membersihkan lantai. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Si pemuda raven akhirnya hanya mencoba mengintip dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Namikaze-san" panggil orang itu.

Naruto menoleh sesaat dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari, ketua Osis kejam?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang juteknya.

Bukannya menjawab ketua osis itu malah menghajar wajah Naruto. Tidak kencang memang, Namun tetap saja hal itu bisa membuat Naruto terjatuh karena kaget dan lantai yang masih licin. Sasuke pun bergerak untuk bertindak, namun hal itu kembali terhenti.

"Terima kasih" ucap sang ketua Osis sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memukulku dan berterima kasih" Naruto menepis uluran tangan ketua osis itu lalu berdiri sendiri.

"Pukulan tadi sebagai hukuman karena kau melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan terlambat dan berkelahi. Sedangkan uluran tangan ini untuk berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan sepupuku dari para pemuda brengsek yang mengganggunya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk hal itu" Akhirnya Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berjabat tangan dengan sang ketua osis.

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih tidak usah memukul, ketua Osis menyebalkan! kau cukup mencabut hukumanku"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, itu sudah peraturan sekolah"

"Peraturan lagi, peraturan lagi. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Dalam hidupku hanya ada satu peraturan. **Kebebasan** itulah peraturanku" jawab Naruto tegas. Dia kembali mengambil alat pel untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jika tidak ada urusan lain, sebaiknya kau segera pergi! Kau hanya menghalangi pekerjaanku, tahu" lanjutnya.

"Soal itu, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih aku akan membantumu Namikaze-san" Sang ketua osis bergerak untuk mengambil alat pembersih lain yang tersedia di ember dekat kaki Naruto.

"Baiklah, itu lumayan membantu. Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan marga! Panggil saja aku Naruto"

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Neji, Naruto-san"

"Aku bilang panggil Naruto, tidak perlu menggunakan –san"

"Tapi itu-"

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut selama mereka berdua membersihkan toilet. Sedangkan pemuda yang sejak tadi mendengarkan mereka akhirnya mengerti apa itu kebebasan. Dia mencerna dengan baik kejadian-kejadian yang hari ini dialaminya.

'Kebebasan ya' batinnya.

Kebebasan merupakan hal yang langka bagi Sasuke. Namun hal itu berubah saat dia mengenal seorang Naruto saat masuk ke sebuah SMA yang sama. Naruto adalah orang yang benar-benar mendefinisikan sebuah kebebasan yang sebenarnya. Bukan kebebasan yang mendobrak sebuah dinding besar bernama peraturan. Namun melakukan hal yang benar walau itu harus melanggar peraturan. Selama hampir dua tahun ini, Sasuke belajar akan arti kebebasan dari Naruto. itulah sebabnya Naruto bisa menjadi sahabat dekatnya yang merupakan pemuda kaku layaknya besi. Berjalan lurus adalah hal yang baik namun jika itu hanya membuat pelakunya kehilangan emosi dan kebahagiaan, semua itu hanya menghasilkan sebuah rongsokan.

Flashback off

Sebuah bunyi klakson dari mobil di belakangnya, kembali membawa pikiran Sasuke ke dalam tubuhnya. Ternyata lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukan warna hijau di sana. Dia segera menginjak gas untuk menjalankan kembali mobilnya menuju ke kantor.

Dalam hidup Sasuke, Naruto adalah sebuah buku baginya. Buku yang memberikan segala pengetahuan tentang kebebasan di dalamnya. Buku yang senantiasa selalu dia baca saat menemukan kebuntuan untuk memilih. Buku yang akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

'Terima kasih telah mengajarkan aku tentang arti sebuah kebebasan, Dobe. Walau begitu, kebebasan bukan berarti aku harus melanggar peraturan lalu lintas' batin Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah spion dan terlihat seorang pengemudi di belakang mobilnya sedang marah-marah di sana. Sepertinya Sasuke masih Harus banyak belajar tentang arti kebebasan.

Tbc

Fic ini kemungkinan hanya berisi tiga atau empat chapter dan akan dilanjutkan dengan **Gadis berponi "Hinata's Side".**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sekali lagi, Saran dan Kritiknya silahkan.


End file.
